Vs. Treecko
Vs. Treecko is the sixth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 1/8/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty and Max continue their way through Petalburg Woods. Ian hears rustling in the trees, which catches Wingull’s attention as well. Ian: Get it. Water Gun. Wingull flies up, firing Water Gun. A Treecko is knocked out, though it grabs onto a branch and swings around and back onto it. Treecko: Tree. More rustling occurs through the trees, more of them going off. Max: Wow! A Treecko! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko are able to climb smooth vertical walls using small hooks on the bottom of its feet. Since Treecko build their nests in large trees, it is said that those trees will live a very long life. Misty: Eh, not too impressive. Max: What do you mean?! Treecko is one of the three starter Pokémon of the region, along with Mudkip and Torchic. Ian: Starter Pokémon, huh? Alright, let’s catch it. Max: Alright! I can’t wait to see it in action! Ian: Water Gun! Wingull fires Water Gun again, as Treecko hops off the tree, traveling through the treetops. Wingull pursuits it, as Ian takes off running after it. Misty and Max run to follow, though they drag behind. Max: So cool! Look at the way it swings through the trees! Misty: Oh, why are we always running after Ian?! Wait up! Misty and Max stop, panting heavily. They look around, Ian and the Treecko gone. Max: Aw! I wanted to see Treecko battle! Misty: (Sighs) I wish there was another girl in the group. Then someone else would see the problem here. Max: Huh? What’s that? Misty: WE’RE COMPLETELY LOST! End Scene Wingull soars through the branches after Treecko, which hops from branch to branch. Treecko leaps upwards, as Wingull flies past. Treecko appears behind Wingull, striking Wingull with its tail with a Pound attack. Wingull flips around, distorted, as Treecko hops off, running along the ground. Ian arrives, making it out of the forest, making it to a large, dying tree which is partially split down the middle, that towers over the rest of the forest. Ian: Wow. You’d think I’d have seen that before now. Such thick brush. Treecko climbs up the tree at a blinding speed, as it stops on a branch a story up. Treecko raises its behind to Ian, waving it. Ian: Oh, you’re on. Ian puts his backpack down, as he starts climbing up the tree. He struggles to get his footing, but he climbs up at an impeccable rate, surprising the Treecko. Treecko: Tree. Ian almost makes it to the branch Treecko’s on, as it hops up onto the tree, running up the trunk to go even higher. Ian stops on the branch, mapping out his next route. Wingull: Wing! Wing! Wingull hovers over a knothole, as Ian smiles. He begins his climb, making it to the knothole, using it as a support. Treecko continues to climb, going higher and higher. Treecko stops to rest, as Ian almost catches it. Elder Treecko: Ko! Treecko looks down at the ground, a large group of Treeckos on the ground, looking up. Treecko groans in frustration, as it runs down the tree, past Ian. Ian grabs onto a branch, it breaking as he pulls on it. Ian: I could tell the tree was in bad shape, but not this bad. Ian stops on another branch, seeing his path was visible by indentations from his feet, indicating the bark shattered under his feet. Treecko makes it to the ground, confronting the other Treecko. Treecko: Tree! Treecko, treecko treecko! Elder Treecko: Tree, tree tree ko. Treecko: Treecko tree! Tree tree! The Elder Treecko turns away, as it and all the other Treecko head into the forest. Treecko, frustrated, runs in a different direction from the other Treecko. Ian: Huh. Now, how to get down. The sun goes down, Ian not having climbed down. He’s relaxing on the branch, as Wingull is perched by his feet, looking at the ground. Wingull: Wingull! Wingull! Ian stirs, seeing Treecko return, carrying a leaf with water in it. Treecko waters the tree, as it runs off again. Ian: So that’s it. Wingull, go see if you can find Misty and Max. I’m sure they’re lost without us. Wingull: (Nodding in agreement) Wing. Wingull flies off, as Ian begins climbing down. Treecko comes back with another leaf of water, as Ian has a leaf, Mudkip using Water Gun to gently fill it. Treecko looks in amazement, as Ian waters the tree. Treecko waters a different spot, as Mudkip goes over to Treecko. Mudkip: Mudkip? Treecko is initially hostile, but Mudkip simply smiles at Treecko. Treecko sighs, as it lets Mudkip fill its leaf with water. Treecko and Ian continue to water the tree, going all the way around it, getting to all of the roots. Daylight breaks, as Ian, Mudkip and Treecko sit on a root, panting heavily. Ian: You must love this tree, don’t you? Treecko: Tree. Ian: You do know it’s dying, right? Treecko: (Ashamed) Tree. Ian: How about a battle once Wingull gets back? We’ll climb the tree as we do so, sorta a last hurrah, for your childhood home. That’s why you weren’t happy with the elder. It tried to make you abandon your favorite playground. Treecko: (Serious) Tree! Misty: Ian! Wingull flies over, landing on Ian’s shoulder. Misty and Max follow after it, exhausted. Ian: Hey guys. Perfect timing. Wingull, you up for a battle? Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies and floats in the sky, as Ian and Treecko head to the base of the tree. Misty: Did you even sleep last night? Ian: Go! Ian and Treecko take off climbing up the tree, Treecko running past Ian. Ian: Wingull, Water Gun! Wingull flies along the trunk, flying straight at Treecko. Wingull fires Water Gun, as Wingull leans and follows Treecko. Ian: (Climbing onto a branch) Wing Attack! Wingull’s wings glow, as it goes for Wing Attack. Treecko pushes off the tree, floating in midair. Treecko spins and strikes Wingull with Pound, colliding with Wing Attack. Treecko lands back on the trunk of the tree, as it speeds up with Quick Attack, running around the circumference of the tree. Ian makes it to a branch 1/4 of the way up the tree, seeing Treecko dashing at Wingull from behind above his head. Ian: Wingull, behind you! Wingull: Wing? Wingull turns, as it’s hit head on by Quick Attack. Wingull drops, but picks itself back up. Wingull fires Water Gun, Treecko grabbing and spinning around a branch, dodging. It lands and jumps off the branch, striking Wingull with Pound. Max: Wow! I can’t believe how fast and agile that Treecko is! Misty: And Ian is keeping up with it. Not surprising, but considering the terrain. Ian struggles to climb up, beginning to get tired. Ian: Can’t make it any higher. Too exhausted. Treecko has to be getting tired too. Wingull! Bring it closer! Wingull flies right above the trunk, going for Wing Attack. Treecko pushes off the tree, getting ready to use Pound. Wingull releases Super Sonic, Treecko stopping and falling, bumping into the tree it now falling away from the tree. Max: It’s falling! Misty: Ian! Catch it! Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian draws a Pokéball, throwing it. Treecko is sucked in, as the Pokéball shakes as it falls to the ground. Ian descends after it, when the Pokéball opens, Treecko breaking free. Treecko lands on the ground, as it goes to one knee. Ian: Almost. Ian climbs down the tree, when it shakes violently. Ian increases his speed, and hops off the tree as it completely splits in two, going to the sides. Everyone watches, as Wingull lands, spotting something. It picks up an acorn with its beak, giving it to Treecko. Treecko nods in appreciation, as it digs a hole for the acorn, burying it. Mudkip comes over, watering the spot. Max: Weren’t they just in battle?! How come they’re so friendly to each other?! Misty: Pokémon have a strong sense of balance. They understand that it wouldn’t be good to continue fighting until Treecko’s ready. And of course, Ian highly supports that. Ian stands and watches, eager. Treecko comes back over, ready to go. Treecko: Tree! Ian: Good. Let’s finish this. Mudkip goes over to Misty, as Wingull flies in front of Ian. Treecko charges in with Quick Attack. Ian: Quick Attack to Wing Attack! Wingull speeds up with Quick Attack, striking Treecko with Wing Attack. Treecko is panting heavily now, as Ian goes over to his backpack. Ian: Super Sonic! Wingull uses Super Sonic, distorting and confusing Treecko. Ian comes back over, holding a Fast Ball. Max: What is that? Ian: A Fast Ball. Specifically designed to catch fast Pokémon. Almost forgot I had it. Wingull, Wing Attack! Wingull flies forward, as Treecko shakes off the confusion. Treecko leaps into the air to dodge, but Wingull follows it up, striking it in midair. Ian: Go, Fast Ball! Ian throws the Fast Ball, sucking Treecko inside it. The Fast Ball hits the ground, shaking. The Fast Ball then locks, as Ian goes and picks it up. Ian: I caught, a Treecko. Max: That, was the coolest battle ever! I mean, how often do you see a battle up a tree?! You’ve officially gained my respect, Ian. You might be able to battle my dad. Misty: (Yawns) Yeah, great. Can we go to bed now? Ian lies down on the ground, asleep almost instantly. Misty sighs, as she sits and leans against a tree, falling asleep. Max: How can you guys sleep?! I’m super pumped! I could stay awake (Yawns) for… Max sits down, as he falls asleep, slumping over to the ground. Wingull lands on Ian’s chest, as Mudkip lies besides him. Treecko comes out of its Pokéball, as it leans against Ian, looking in the direction of its old childhood home. Main Events * Ian catches a Treecko using his Fast Ball. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Mudkip (Ian's) * Treecko (Ian's, newly caught) * Treecko (several) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode Tree's a Crowd. * Ian's Fast Ball was brought back into the story, despite having not being mentioned since Apricorn Hunting. * Treecko is Ian's second Pokémon to be caught in a specialty Pokéball instead of the standard one. * The battle up the tree has been one of my favorite battles to write. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan